More than Brotherly Love
by Hoshi ART
Summary: Rukia is invited to go with her friends on a one week trip to a beautiful lake. Problem is their all married and Rukia isn't. So to brush off the discomfort of seeing lovey dovey there. She asked Byakuya and he said...Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ok, um...well enjoy the story. I'm still the same ART Sphere it's just I'm the biggest idiot and I've forgotten my password to get into fanfiction and I can't do it by e-mail because I forgot that too. Anyhow just wanted to clear that up so you won't think I'm some kind of copycat or something. I'm very sorry again. Sorry if I confuse anyone. **

**More than Brotherly love will be released from this account. So sorry again. 1000x apoligie.**

* * *

><p>Rukia quickly got up, she practically jumped out of her bed, and she was just so excited to see her friends after so long. It's been about six years. Rukia opened the curtains in her room and let the fresh sunlight come stream in. She breathed in and breathed out. Closed her eyes and then opened with a smile.<p>

Rukia went away from the curtains and view and got dressed into the clothes she would be wearing for this wonderful day. She got dressed into a blue spaghetti strap blouse with a little flower design at the bottom hem and some knee length jeans with black converse. Rukia grabbed her bags and ran to the dining hall in excitement. She was glowing with joy. She quickly sat down and looked and was about to greet Byakuya…

Byakuya was wearing a black shirt that stuck to his body with a checkered Blue & White flannel over it and a dark leather jacket over all that and he wore black pants that stuck to his legs with black business shoes. His hair was also down, he had discarded the Kensaikin, and his hair was nicely combed and look so healthy. Rukia felt her cheeks go warm as she stood there staring at him, he didn't seem to notice though.

"Let's go Rukia."Byakuya said turning his gaze down to her, finally taking a look at her. His cheeks began to get warm real quick and he had to look away earning a weird look from Rukia. Rukia was glowing with beauty and joy this morning and her smile just increased more beauty. Those big Violet eyes that sparkled with joy as they looked up at him in wonder, oh god how it turned him on! Rukia nodded and they left.

They were now driving in a black land rover that they would be renting for a week. Byakuya drove and Rukia just watched in wonder and fascination. Byakuya sighed remembering what had happened when they got in the car and turned it on.

-FLASHBACK-

"_So Nii-sama this is the place we'll be staying at. It's beautiful."Rukia said handing him a piece of paper that had a picture of a beautiful clear lake with a forest surrounding the edges and a nice outdoor wilderness view. Byakuya just stared at it as they walked beside eachother to the destination they would be reaching very soon. _

"_It's nice. I thank you for your inviting me to such a lovely place," And not that baboon Abarai, Byakuya though as he looked up from the flyer and to her. Rukia blushed a little and then smiled sweetly which warmed Byakuya's heart._

"_Your welcome, truly. You seem so busy and I hardly see you relax or even take a breath. Your alive and you should enjoy the nice stuff life has to offer, hm."Rukia looked up at him with those violet innocent eyes. God she was just so innocent and pure, Byakuya of course was too, but he would never come out and confess it. _

_Even though he was married to Hisana they never did anything, she would kiss him passionately and that was about it, they slept in the same bed. Hisana just never really loved Byakuya the way he loved her._

"_I should, shouldn't I?"Byakuya whispered to himself. They soon stopped and stood in an empty parking lot with a black land rover sitting there. Byakuya slowly walked to it while Rukia just looked at it in amazement. _

"_Nii-sama…"Rukia quietly asked as she stopped. Byakuya turned and looked at her in response. _

"_Will we going in that car?"She looked at him with a big smile on her face. Byakuya sweat dropped._

_They quickly got in and Byakuya started the car. While Rukia just smiled in Amazement. Byakuya backed up and began to drive off while Rukia just looked out her window and out at the colorful buildings. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Byakuya just sighed again and looked over to Rukia who had fallen asleep. He just smiled a little.

They were in a deserted road with trees surrounding and they haven't seen a car in sight for an hour now. A sudden thought crossed Byakuya's mind as he stared at Rukia. No he could never do that to her, but the more he thought the more he was tempted. As Byakuya was about to wake up Rukia, she quickly snapped her eyes opened and looked around her in alarm. Byakuya backed up in his seat.

"I fell asleep?"Rukia asked herself as she ran a hand through her dark raven hair.

"Yes and I was about to wake you."Byakuya said.

"So are we almost there?"Rukia asked not noticing or realize her hair was sticking up from the top. Byakuya noticed and almost busted up laughing, he just coughed.

"Yes I believe we will be arriving shortly. Oh would look at that were here."He said turning the car into a dirt parking lot where all other nice cars stood parked.

Rukia got down and brought her stuff down only for Byakuya to come and take it from her.

"I'll carry it."Byakuya said and Rukia just nodded and said a 'Thank you'. They began walking towards the nice big cabin which would be the dining area where everyone would meet up (Like a living room). Rukia opened the door and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Rukia! Wow is that you?"Ichigo said smiling.

"Kurosaki are you blind? Of course that's her."Ishida said jokingly (They would never stop fighting).

Ichigo's hair was long like when he had it during his fight with Aizen; he wore a white shirt with a plain sandy colored flannel and dark denim jeans. Ishida had one of his bangs behind his ear and the other he let hang, he wore a dark blue shirt with some dark brown pants.

"Ichigo."Rukia smiled and Byakuya took a seat and Rukia sat beside him.

"So where's Orihime and Chad?"Rukia asked wanting see those two.

"They on their way over here, oh that's right I didn't tell you. Orihime and Chad are married. They got married like a year ago," Ichigo smiled. "And I haven't found the right woman yet."He scratched his head.

"Where's your girl Uryu?"Ichigo said looking over to Uryu.

"She's in the kitchen, you know," Uryu turned Ichigo and looked to Rukia.

"I'm expecting she's about 7 months."Uryu smiled getting up and going into the kitchen.

Rukia looked around and to Byakuya. Byakuya was just sitting there looking around the room since there were a lot of pretty and cool things in there. Rukia stared at him intill he turned around to look at her. Rukia just smiled. Byakuya just blinked.

"Hello I'm Shiloh, I'm Uryu's wife. It's nice to meet you."

Shiloh was very beautiful; she had long black curly hair, beautiful blue eyes and some beautiful light skin, to be honest she looked a lot like Unohana, Byakuya seemed to notice to the resemblance. Shiloh was indeed very pregnant; she wore an orange summer dress with some jeans underneath.

"So what are you having?"Rukia asked.

"A boy."She smiled and then sat down.

Later Orihime and Chad came and greeted Rukia. Chad picked up Rukia up and hugged her as if she was a doll and she hugged him back as if he were a giant teddy bear. Byakuya just smiled at seeing Rukia so happy at least he didn't show it, even though he wasn't talking or look like he was having fun, well he was just seeing Rukia full of laughter made him feel wonderful.

"Hey rukia have you seen your room yet?"Orihime said as all of them stood out back by the lake.

"No, why?"Rukia said taking a sip of her lemon tea Shiloh had served.

"Go look."Orihime smiled and Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo began to chuckle.

"What is it?"Rukia said in confusion as she stood standing up.

"Just go look."Ichigo said.

Byakuya was starting to wonder what they were talking about. He got up to go with her, but Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"Just wait."Ichigo whispered in Byakuyas ear.

Rukia slowly walked away while Ichigo doubled over and held himself trying to control his laughter, and Byakuya waited in anticipation.

"5…4…3…2…1"Ichigo counted down.

"CHAPPY!"

Rukia screamed in excitement and out of nowhere she flashed over to where her friends were laughing. Byakuya quietly laughed a little too. Rukia just stood there beaming with joy.

"Where did you guys find that at?"Rukia asked. "Oh we found it at this store in Karakura they barely built, it's a couple blocks away from Uryu's house, me and Chad just happen to pass by this sale they were having, and we remembered you. Also did you see the thing next to Chappy?"Orihime said smiling, Chad too. Rukia tried to remember and remembered because she rushed to Byakuya's side.

"Oh yeah they have Seaweed Ambassador, he's huge just like Chappy."Rukia beamed and Byakuya nodded calmly, but in the inside he was celebrating! He loved Seaweed Ambassador and for them to have bought'n a big one! Oh he's so happy!

Rukia and the girls went off toward a different view of the lake and the boys went off to another place and chilled.

"So Shiloh, where did you meet Uryu?"Rukia asked as she looked over to Shiloh rubbing her stomach. "Well he was in my art class in college since I'm an artist; I work for the Square Enix Company. One day I had been walking and I had bumped into him on my way up there and from there he just started talking to me. Later he asked me out on a date and then before I knew it we were married."Shiloh said smiling as she remembered. "Hey can I ask you guys something? It's kind of weird, but I've kind of been wanting to know about this for a while."Rukia said in a whisper. Shiloh and Orihime looked at her and then looked at eachother.

"Sure. What is it?"Both of them said.

"Okay so you see I'm still a virgin and I've never been kissed at all, so I was kind of wondering does it hurt like you know."Rukia said looking at both of them.

"Does what hurt?"Orihime said. "Oh I know what you mean, does it hurt to have "them" inside you?"Shiloh said folding her arms over her stomach. "Yeah, does it hurt?"Rukia said. "No, at first it'll hurt, but then you'll relax and become used to it. To be honest it hurt kind of a lot for me because Uryu oh my god he may look calm and collected like Byakuya, but no he's really big. I think it all depends on size. What do you think Orihime?"Shiloh said looking over to Orihime. "Well Chad is very tall and muscular…yeah I think it does all depend on size, but it doesn't hurt, it may in the beginning, but you'll just fall in place with the rhythm."Orihime said patting her friend on the shoulder in comfort. Rukia stood hugging her knees in nervousness.

"Oh don't be scared."Shiloh told her. "I'm the one having the baby." Rukia then gulped and took a breath.

"Well it's getting late, we better go in."Orihime said standing up.

"So Byakuya what have you been up to?"Ichigo said taking a sip of his beer.

"Just still being a captain."Byakuya answered plainly. While he took a sip of his sweet Jasmine tea he prepared himself, trying to stay sober and not go out on his little innocent Rukia.

"What about you Kurosaki?"Byakuya said looking over to him.

"I own the biggest business in Tokyo and I own this place where I teach Kendo and Karate."Ichigo said looking over and out to the lake as if it was nothing to him.

"What about you Ishida how's life going for you?"Byakuya asked.

"Well I work with Shiloh in the same Company: Square Enix, I work as a game designer, I design and plan the battle field and I do the background and scenery. I'm going to be having a son soon and I'm very happy to be starting a family since I'm very successful now."Uryu smiled looking up into the sky.

Byakuya felt a bit sad since he had once talked to Hisana about having kids, but she wasn't able to have anymore once she got sick. Byakuya felt like he could never meet anyone as special as Hisana was, but then he remembered what Rukia said.

"_Your alive and you should enjoy the nice stuff life has to offer_, _Hm." _

Those innocent violet orbs and that innocent voice just turned him on. Rukia was right though, Byakuya is Alive still and he should enjoy what life has to offer. The only person I'm going to enjoy life with is you, Byakuya thought as he too smiled and looked up into the sky knowing his mind was made up after 50 years.

"Well it was nice talking to you both, I'm going inside."Byakuya got up and walked into the house.

Dinner was fun and full of laughter except Byakuya had his eyes on rukia, but of course she was too busy enjoying her time with her friends to notice. Byakuya and Rukia said goodnight to everyone and went off to the room and so did everyone else after dinner. As Rukia was going to her room a sudden thought crossed her mind:

There was only one big king-sized bed and two of them.

Rukia blushed and walked over and sat on the bed taking her shoes off. Byakuya was taking his off as well, as well as discarding his jacket and flannel.

"I can just sleep on the floor with Chappy and Seaweed Ambassador."Rukia stated as she went over to the giant dolls. "No we can share, you don't mind do you? I won't bite you."He said calmly, but seductively. Rukia just raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Well I thought you would mind so you know," Rukia said going into the restroom and changing into her Chappy pajamas and then coming out. "If you don't mind okay."Rukia said plainly. She was too tired and drained to make a big deal about it and just crawled into the warm covers. Byakuya just looked at her and then changed and went into bed to.

It was kind of awkward, but then Byakuya relaxed and hugged Rukia's body close to his keeping her warm and making sure she's secure. Rukia just relaxed as if it was normal and soon both of them drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Again very sorry. So I will be uploading as quick as I can. And you can forget about ART Sphere she don't exist anymore. Now it's Hoshi ART! And it's going to remain that way since this time I actually wrote it down. Please do not get confused and if you are new to reading this story you can read it in my last account thingy. Please do not say any mean comments. I already know I'm a dumbass alright so I don't have to hear it again.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Rukia VS. The rope swing**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Hey I tried. Anyhow hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Rukia flew off the covers as soon as she woke up. Knowing today was going to be AWESOME! As she did so, she had completely forgotten that Byakuya was sleeping in the same bed as her, so when she flew off the covers, she had woken Byakuya. Byakuya is not very happy when he's woken from beauty sleep, at least that's what some of the maids say.<p>

Rukia just didn't even bother to look at Byakuya's hunched figure, she just jumped off the bed, making Byakuya fall off and hit his face on the lamp table which was right next to him. Rukia went and opened the curtains, letting the bright bright morning sun come in, blinding Byakuya in the process.

She took a deep breath and then breathed out, putting her hands on her hips.

"Haah, it's such a beautiful day to go swimming, so warm and breezy at the same time. I wonder how Nii-samas going to like the weather," Byakuya looked up at her at hearing what she said. _She thinks about…me? Why? I'm nothing special. I'm always so cold and yet…she warms my heart…Everytime she smiles or giggles. _"I bet he's having so much fun already, I'm so happy."Rukia giggled and then turned around only to see Byakuya kneeling on the floor next to the bed, holding his nose, since it started bleeding when she jumped.

"Nii-sama are you okay?"Rukia rushed over to him grabbing a napkin in the process, she put it on his nose and told him to lay his head back. "I'm fine. It seems like you had a good night's sleep."Byakuya said getting up and going over to sit on one of the couches in the room. "Yes I did, how 'bout you?"Rukia asked beaming. "Yes."With that Rukia smiled and then asked. "Nii-sama _how_ did you get that bloody nose?" Byakuya just sighed and layed his head back on the soft sofa.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood looking up at a long rope. She was wearing a one piece, but had some shorts on, since Byakuya insisted with a blush. Today, everyone's going to go swimming in the lake except Shiloh she's just gonna cool off and get her feet wet while Uryu massages her back. Now the toughest choice, it's not that she's scared of heights or anything and it's not because she's doing it in front of everyone, she just has those stupid butterflies that keep tickling her stomach.<p>

"Come on, Rukia. Go!"Ichigo says smirking. Byakuya just looks at her…for safety.

Rukia looks back at everyone then her eyes meet gray blue and she smiles sweetly and then turning around and grabbing onto the rope and swinging forward into the lake screaming.

"HELL YEAH!"

Byakuya just stares as he sees her happiness fly into the water, he smiles and then plunges forward into the water after her. When he lands and submerges he doesn't find her and then starts panicking intill he feels soft arms go around his neck and a low giggle.

"Here I am!"She laughs as he just blushes in embarrassment at feeling her body so close to him.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood swimming around in the water, playing games with Orihime and Ichigo, while Chad and Byakuya watch. Uryu and Shiloh watch as well.<p>

Later Chad goes and fries some steak and other yummy food; everyone sat outside and ate, joked, and laughed. Getting together again was a good idea.

At night Rukia went to bed early since she was really tired, everyone else stood talking in the living room. It was getting really late so Byakuya said goodnight and headed to their room only to see rukia dressed in a little pink night gown that went to her thighs which revealed a lot of her legs and since she was asleep her gown went up and was now showing her black panties. Byakuya smiled and blushed a little (he's not a pervert) he went over to her and pulled down her gown and laid her properly, and put the covers over her.

He took off his shirt and went over to the bathroom and slipped on his silky blue pajama pants and soon laid beside Rukia, enjoying her presence as they slept. Rukia snuggled into his bare chest, Byakuya looked down and smiled and put an arm over her waist keeping her close.

"_I will always be here my sweet Rukia…_

…

…

_Always."_

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a hard time to write because I had so many things to do. Anyhow here it is.<strong>

**Next chapter: A theme park?**

**Review...please.**


End file.
